


Birth of an Emissary

by Cult_Of_Fanfic, Rainbowleaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John and Jake are only there for like 5 seconds and don't matter, character becomes an eldritch god, epilogues who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cult_Of_Fanfic/pseuds/Cult_Of_Fanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowleaf/pseuds/Rainbowleaf
Summary: It was a dark and gloomy night in paradox space, and Roxy Lalonde had a deal to make.





	Birth of an Emissary

It was a dark and gloomy night in paradox space. Not that paradox space really had anything analogous to night, or any major sources of light besides the green sun. An endless void could hardly avoid being dark, but something about this particular span of time, from this frame of reference, makes it seem darker than usual. Tangibly dark, even. As if, were you to reach out and plunge your hand into its depths, it would feel like reaching into a pool of wet cement in a desperate attempt to retrieve something of value to you; You cannot see what you are reaching for, and for all your effort you may find that you have made no progress at all.

It was a dark and gloomy night in paradox space, and Roxy Lalonde had a deal to make. Not with a denizen, for she had finished her business with them long ago. The Noble Circle Of Horrorterrors, absent from her dreams for over a decade, had begun whispering to her once more. They murmured of grave danger in the near future, though exactly what they considered to be “near” temporally speaking was somewhat difficult to determine. They told her that they could help, they could protect her friends…. If she did something for them in return. 

Knowing she could not ignore them, she left Earth C; She ventured once more into their realm, and their voices surrounded her, an endless drone of whispers and chimes. They told her they needed an emissary, someone who would carry out their will in the new universe. They told her she would be their emissary, and her friends would be protected from the tragedies to come. 

She waited patiently, listening to the Horrorterrors outlining their terms. She asked them if she would still be able to see her friends. They told her she would.

She accepted the deal.

They enveloped her, drowning her in the essence of That Which Should Not Be. They filled her with the void, and her body was torn apart by the pressure. They built her a new body, and filled it with what she had become. They whispered to her, giving her a name. Roxy Lalonde was simply the vessel which protected her until this moment, until she was ready to ascend, to become one of them. They gave her pieces of themselves, that she may wield their power and authority, and speak with their voices. They told her she would speak to the mortals for them, and that she would be second in station only to them. They took the pieces of her old body, and stitched them back together, and she gave it a sliver of her soul. It opened its eyes, and they were Void. It spoke, and its voice was that of countless secrets begging to be heard, crying out for someone to know them. It rose, and the ground upon which it walked did not exist. 

The Noble Circle was pleased. They told her go forth, commune with all. The once-mortal form turned itself towards Earth C, and soared through the infinite nothing. It re-entered the atmosphere, and it felt nothing as the friction set it aflame. It knew no pain, for it was not the seat of consciousness. There had been no need for structures to warn that it had been damaged. It was disposable. It collided with the ground, and did not rise for several moments. The others would come to it.

First were John and Dirk, followed closely by Jake. They had been nearby, and saw its arrival. They asked if it was okay. It told them it was damaged, but would heal in time. They asked what it had been doing. It told them they were safe now. They did not understand. 

They saw its eyes, and were frightened. They asked once more if it was okay. It told them all was well. They were safe now. Once more, they failed to understand, but they took it to someone who would know its nature. 

It was a bright, cheerful day in the suburbs, and Rose Lalonde had a question to ask. She asked it what it had done. It told her it had made a deal. She knew who the deal was made with. She asked it why. It told her she was safe now. She, too, did not understand. But she was beginning to. Dirk did not think that was enough. He was angry. Someone had harmed his sister, he told her, and if she didn’t find out who, he was going to snap.

It told them there was no need to be upset. It was not harmed. It had become more than it once was, and less at the same time. Its soul had ascended, and what was left became a puppet. This they understood, but it did not please them.

Dirk fumed. He did not consider this acceptable. He declared he was going to find the horrorterror who came up with the idea and kill it. The entity once known as Roxy Lalonde was not pleased. As the voice of the Noble Circle, she could not allow this. More importantly, however, such an act may render the deal annulled. She had to keep them safe.

Rose asked the entity if it was crying. It realized it was. It did not want them to be hurt. It had always just wanted them to be safe. In the end, this entity was still the Roxy they knew. More, perhaps, but it was more of what had already been there. In the end, they were still its family.

It wiped away the tears. They were unnecessary. It told them it was all for them. They said it wasn’t worth the price. It assured them it was.Dirk told it he wanted his sister back. It had no answer. He screamed at it, demanding the horrorterrors give him back his sister. It told him it did not make the decisions. It only carried them out. He told it to demand the horrorterrors give him back Roxy, or he would do it himself. It closed its eyes.

In the depths of the void, the chimes and whispers grew in number and volume. The horrorterrors would not release their emissary. But they could not push the players too far; they had seen what such beings could do if provoked. They came to an agreement. The emissary would remain theirs, but she would be allowed to act like a mortal. They believed this would assuage the prince’s wrath.

Back on Earth C, Roxy Lalonde opened her eyes. They remained the kind of black so dark it hurt to look at. Her friends would not look at them. She materialized a pair of shades with which to hide the offending sensory organs, and attempted to smile.

“Better….?”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe some day, i'll add to this. that day will not be soon.


End file.
